


Illusion

by LancholiaBW



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman:The Screct Service
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancholiaBW/pseuds/LancholiaBW
Summary: Eggsy在成为Galahad之后某一次任务中，再一次见到了Harry......
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 看到了脸叔戛纳某张宣传照片之后的深夜脑洞产物。搬家补档，只有summary是新的。  
> 无剧情！作者笔力不够！哈利依旧便当中！

Eggsy闭上了眼，他决定让自己幻想的枝桠去触碰Harry的脸颊。噢，是的，那张已经不再年轻的，皮肤略微松弛的脸。“笑起来那么甜，那么温暖的Harry我才不在乎他的手上沾了多少人的血。我只想把他揉进我怀里，抱紧他，然后我哭，不把鼻涕眼泪抹在Harry的肩头不算完。”

Eggsy想，Harry现在一定是站在一片海滩之前，要不然就是一个马上就要下雨的云层下。因为天灰蒙蒙的，地平线上却仍有什么亮闪闪的东西冲进他的视野里，一定是波浪在折射着阳光（不对，阴天哪来的太阳？）。有微风吹过Harry那些夹杂着些许白丝的褐色头发，Eggsy好奇一向被Merlin吐槽发胶过量的他为何容忍自己的凌乱。“嘿，我的老伙计，你想使发胶还没门呢！”噗，他就知道Harry肯定会毒蛇地反驳回去。咳咳，回归正题，他之前想到哪里了？对，Harry乱糟糟被风吹起的头发。

现在Eggsy注意到Harry是半侧着身的，仿佛他刚刚听到了某人的呼唤，从另一边（the other side）转过头来一般。Eggsy能觉出长者脸上半隐的笑意，却硬是蹙着眉头，试图让自己显得严肃一点。不知道是不是自己的神经元自带滤镜，他觉得Harry在一片阴沉的背景中简直是在发光。基督复活时他的信徒们也一定觉得他自带圣光，所以这有什么好争议的？不管怎样他的Harry就是在发光。

一副照旧的黑框眼镜和一套Eggsy从来没见过的纯黑西装（没见过是怎么想象出来的？）外加一条打着温莎结的黑色领带。这不是kingsman的标配，它们的组合让Eggsy有点小意外。他觉得……他觉得Harry就像是要启程出发，前往某个只有地图册才知道的地方。所以Harry才会站在这里对不对？一个港口，通向彼岸。

Harry又要离开你了，Eggsy Unwin。你的Harry又要离开你了

不。

你看到了没？Harry现在彻底转过身来了。细长而骨节分明的手指托了托镜架。那双深色的眸子从头到脚地打量着Eggsy，看得他大脑当机。被一个杀伤力巨大的人仔细琢磨可不是什么令人十分愉快的事情。不过Eggsy不在乎，如果他能让Harry的视线停留在自己身上而忘掉某个狗屎旅程的话那还挺值的。但渐渐的，Eggsy被Harry直勾勾的眼神望的有些发毛，他怕自己会被看穿，毕竟喜欢Harry这种事他对谁都没说过，连Roxy都没有。守口如瓶，Eggsy觉得这或许是自己为数不多的优点之一，他谁都不会背叛，这其中就包括了“自己的心”。不过既然Harry要离开了，这之前所有的隐忍都开始显得多余。Eggsy想要张开嘴，他要把一切都告诉面前挂着笑意的Harry。可是到头来却发现自己的声带似乎失去了振动的功能。该死，这明明是他自己的幻想！他却他妈的出不了声！这什么鬼！

年轻人向前迈进一步，试图缩短距离。因为他很焦急，因为他发现Harry的身体像是要转回去了。Eggsy一把拽住Harry的领口，把自己缩进他结实的臂膀里。就像Harry曾经做过的那样，纳他于自己的羽翼之下，保护他，宽慰他，安抚他。他触到了Harry的双唇，柔软的就像是吃了棉花糖。Eggsy才不会承认自己果然一如预期的那样哭了。没错，他哭了，哭得一塌糊涂，无声无息。咸咸的泪水顺着鼻翼的两侧流进了嘴角，和一股铁锈味混合着在口腔中弥漫。Eggsy想他一定是咬伤了Harry，这真丢脸。觉出Harry的双臂环了上来，在轻轻地安慰自己，他哭得更凶了。不断地抽泣令他几乎吻不住Harry的嘴唇。这就是了，一个破碎的吻，Eggsy悲哀地想，既然发不出任何声音，那我就要在心里面喊上一百遍我想你我爱你我恨你！Harry Hart你这个老混蛋怎么死的这么痛快！

风在Eggsy的耳边呼啸而过，吹干他脸上的泪痕。要日落了，上涨的潮水不断地拍打着海岸。余晖洒在Harry依旧光洁的额头上。他伸出带着薄茧的手抚上那张湿漉漉的面庞。Eggsy感受着热度从那厚实而安心的存在中不断传来。Harry说话了，在暮色的笼罩下，他说：“我恐怕要暂时和你说再见了Eggsy。不过我们很快就会再见面的，我向你保证。我不会走的，我不会。我将一直待在这里，直到你下次再来到我的身边。你很勇敢Eggsy，迄今为止你的表现都令我感到骄傲，我相信Lee也为有你这样忠心耿耿的儿子由衷地感到欣喜。不过现在，我的孩子，你该回家了。”Eggsy盯着Harry再次靠近的脸，它在自己的额头上印下一个吻，“晚安，Eggsy，晚安。”

不，Harry，别走。不不不,我还没准备好，不……

“不！”

Eggsy睁开了眼，大口大口的呼气，刺眼的灯光让他睁不开眼。还是那个封闭囚室，空气中混杂着多种药物混合在一起的恶臭。还是那帮该死的车臣分子，妄想着用动能武器轰炸伦敦。他已经分不清这是第几天了，半个月也许？

“准备好下一轮的LSD的吗，我的小特工？”这话从恐怖分子肮脏的嘴里说出已经是见怪不怪，“只要你吐出点东西来我们就放了你。”Eggsy的眼睛失神的看着，他说不好这是第几轮了，不过一定很快就要结束了。Harry从来都是他的底线，他要崩溃了。

“没关系，”他自嘲的想着，“等一会就能见到Harry那个混蛋了。我要先揍他一拳。”

望着扎进手臂的针头，Eggsy闭上了眼。

END

另外，这篇印了无料。  
于2015年6月


End file.
